A Rose Is A Rose
by BBSapphire24
Summary: After spending Thanksgivng with Bella and her friends Rose finds her world open to all kinds of opportunities. Where does this drive down Route 101 take her life? A FGB piece written for HMonster.


**A/N: This is my Fandom Gives Back piece for HMonster, who not only donated but supported so many! Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this.**

**A huge thank to you Twanza for beta'ing. To TheHeartofLife and LightStarDusting, my pre-readers and hand holders, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended, I'm just having some fun for a good cause!**

****~~February 2010 – Looking In~~****

**Rosalie Hale**

Emmett looks so good in his suit, it's crisp and clean, the way I always imagined he would look on our day. I can tell he's nervous, speaking in front of a crowd was something he always hated. Bella looks beautiful as she holds my mother's hand. Jasper and Edward are off to Emmett's side and their faces are full of emotion. Edward is concerned but loving as he watches his best friend speak. Jasper looks sad and almost lost when he looks over at Bella. This is the first time since I've met them that I feel outside of the circle their friendship forms. It breaks my heart momentarily.

****~~February 2010 – Gathering in the Church~~****

**Emmett McCarty**

All eyes focus on me as I take my turn to speak, to share my love for Rosalie Hale. The church is quiet and the smell of flowers is almost overbearing.

"Rose has shown me how to open my heart to others. To open myself to a world that has so much to offer and it has made me a better person. She has made me a better person. I never expected to fall in love, I even fought it, but my efforts were useless against this woman."

I look at the priest who nods, encouraging me to continue.

"Before Rose I couldn't see the reward beyond the risk. I didn't understand that strength built from picking yourself back up. I never thought about how good it would feel to share your days with someone, to sit together on cold nights beside the fire, or to wake up next to the light of your life. She has shown me a whole new world and I will appreciate that every day for the rest of my life."

The church is filled with people that share my love of Rose. Their lives were touched by her in one way or another. Standing on an altar, expressing my love for a woman was not something I had considered before I met her.

Bella catches my eye. She sits in the front pew of the church and I remember the first time I met Rose. Bella had invited a new acquaintance over for Thanksgiving. Rose's parents sit next to Bella. Mrs. Hale cries silent tears.

After a rocky start, I imagined a white wedding dress and champagne toasts. Once, I even pictured beautiful children. I saw the happy family we might have one day.

I speak again. "Rose took me by surprise and I will cherish the gift of her love. There is nothing like it." A lone tear falls. "I will always consider Rose my best friend, beginning with that first night we spent together."

Father Marcus steps forward and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. My time to speak is through and I feel a little lighter. It's a step forward into my future and I know my family will be there for me.

I exhale and inhale. It's the first breath of my new life, my unexpected life. My course took some detours and unexpected turns but I'm slowly growing accustomed to the way things have turned out.

****~~November 2009 – Life Appears to be Good~~****

**Rosalie Hale**

The drive on 101 is all too familiar and the rainy night is nothing unusual. Still I find myself a little anxious. It's a long drive alone and the tall mass of trees lining both side of the narrow road make an already dark road even darker.

My eyes dart down to check my speed as another bend approaches and I am reminded of my initial drive down this treacherous road. Two years ago, after meeting Bella, I ventured here for my first Thanksgiving dinner with new friends.

I return my focus back to the winding road. My fingers tap the wheel and I'm just making the drive I've made a hundred times until a loud, offensive noise fills the silence of my car and bright headlights invade my vision.

My foot slams on the brake instantly and my hands hastily turn the wheel. My car resists me as I fight to avoid the oncoming vehicle.

It happens in a flash, yet time feels like it's stopped. There is nothing to do as I watch the front end of another car smash into my door. The last thing I feel is my head hit the window in the backlash of impact. I hear the sound of glass shattering mixed with tires screaming in protest.

I can hear voices but not the words. I want to open my eyes but can't. My body feels weighed down and panic rises in me. I know I'm crying but I can't feel the tears, I can't hear the painful sobs.

It takes everything I have but I move my fingers, and it hurts. My reaction is to shake my head but it won't move. My throat won't let the scream escape and I pass out.

****~~November 2007 – The Beginning~~****

Bella holds a feast every Thanksgiving with her friends. It has been the tradition since her father passed away and left her the house. I remember thinking what a cozy place it was as I pull up. A warm glow filters through the windows as I watch from my car.

I know people will be here but I take a moment to collect myself before walking into their dinner and their group. I feel like an intruder as I watch them through the windows but steel myself and take the first step.

My stomach is in knots and the temptation to turn around and leave is strong. Anxiety wracks through my body. Meeting new people is never easy for me as I am pretty reserved. It would be easier to go home.

A tall, bronze-haired guy greets me at the door. We are about the same height.  
He is quiet and good-looking. His hair falls haphazardly, like he's been ravaged. His smile makes you weak in the knees. 

I'm welcomed into the house without disruption. Everyone mills around me, some talking and laughing while others scurry around setting out dishes of food. I'm nervous and can't find the courage to introduce myself.

I wage a war internally until Bella notices me. She smiles as she approaches and it's warm and welcoming. She is gentle when she wraps her arms around me. "Rose, thanks for coming. I'm really glad you are here. Let me introduce you to everyone," Bella whispers as she hugs me. It's like we've been friends for years.

"Thanks for having me, Bella. It's nice to be out of my apartment. It's been a while since I got out."

Bella introduces me to the group. The short brunette is the first to jump up and greet me, but for a long second I find myself locked on Tall, Dark, and Handsome in the corner. I peel my eyes from him and look at the girl in front of me.

My new friend Alice chatters away but I can't keep my focus on her. Her voice fades as my eyes flicker back to him. I catch his gaze and he quickly looks away. I'm surprised to find he appears to be just as interested as I am.

I force my attention back to Alice and she's talking about Edward. I learn that he plays piano and dates Bella. Next she's talking about Jasper. She's giving me the ten-second lowdown on everyone.

"Jasper's into history and soccer. If he's not reading a book, he's chasing a ball around the field."

"History and soccer. Got it. What about him?" I nod my head towards the only one I don't know.

"Oh, that's Emmett. He's another history buff." I wait for her to go into more detail but Bella comes into the room and lets us know dinner is ready.

We all head for the dining room where a formal table and meal are set up. I fall back and let everyone else find their seats to see where I will end up. Bella and Edward take the heads of the table. Alice sits next to Bella. Jasper and Emmett are the last to filter in.

Jasper walks around the table and takes the seat next to Alice, which leaves Emmett and me.

"Here, let me get that for you." Emmett says as he reaches for my chair and pulls it out.

"Thank you."

He seems genuine.

_God he's good looking._

His green eyes have a hazel hint to them and he has beautiful lips. They are full and just asking to be kissed. His sexy jaw looks like it's missing a day's shave.

"We usually take turns saying at least one thing we're thankful for before we dig in —" Bella says before Alice cuts her off.

"I'm thankful for the food we've got here tonight." She licks her lips in anticipation.

Jasper goes next followed by Edward. When it's Emmett's turn I find myself curious about what he'll say.

"I wouldn't be where I am, and as happy as I am, without you guys. Everyday I'm thankful to have you as my friends." He holds up his glass in toast.

All eyes turn to me. I'm not sure what to say, it feels odd and a bit corny to get sentimental in front of these new people, but I decide to just go with it.

"I'm thankful for Bella, who opened up her home to me, and to all of you for having me here tonight. If it weren't for you guys I would be home alone, so thank you."

Before I can worry too much about getting too mushy things move on. Jasper is telling us how his soccer buddy, Peter, tripped and covered himself in mud. Everyone laughs and they all talk over each other, trying to get one thought out before another interrupts.

Dinner goes well and I really enjoy their company. I hear stories about their pasts and vacations they've spent together. I've always had an "if you can do it, so can I" attitude so I share some of my own stories.

Once everyone is finished eating I help Bella and Alice clear the table. The guys sit and talk. While we clean, Alice takes the opportunity to share her thoughts.

"So Rose…" her voice trails off as she places a plate in the dishwasher. "Are you single?" I can't see her face but the smile is evident in her voice.

"No," I answer firmly, not wanting the interference she is clearly intent of bringing.

"Did you know that Emmett is single too?"

"No, I didn't know that." She clearly sees through me and I worry that I was too obvious with Emmett, so I create a diversion. "What about Jasper, is he single?"

"Jasper?" Alice looks at Bella, who laughs and replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, Jasper. Why? Are you seeing him?"

"Oh God no. There's this guy Felix that I give private yoga lessons to. I'm hoping he will get a clue and ask me out. The man is fine." Alice continues to describe this guy to us, barely maintaining herself. "Anyway, let's focus here. I see you fitting better with Emmett, Rose."

"Ignore her, Rose. She does this all the time to those poor boys. Don't let her drag you into one of her matchmaking schemes." Bella explains.

"C'mon Bella, you can't deny how pretty those two would look together! I don't know Rose that well…yet," she turns and gives me a pointed look, "but just from dinner I can tell they will mesh well."

Alice's tone sounds final. I wave Bella off, letting her know I'm not offended. No sense in arguing with her, she can think what she wants, it doesn't mean anything.

Once the subject of matchmaking is dropped we join the guys in the living room. In a group effort they get a fire going and we spend the rest of the evening sitting around it.

One a.m. comes quickly, but it isn't until we notice Edward dozing off that we check the time. Bella sends him off to bed and Alice follows right behind in search of the guest room.

When Bella returns I have my bag in my hand, ready to head home myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asks, glancing at my purse.

"Home." It sounds like a question, but what I really question is Bella's comment.

"I don't think so. You've had a few drinks and it's late. It's also really foggy, you're not used to driving these roads. I'm not letting you drive."

And just like that the mood of the room changes.

Emmett is up in a flash and grabbing something from the bar while Jasper pulls me toward the stairs.

"Third door on the right is an extra bedroom. There are flannel pants and some T-shirts in the dresser. If you're up for it, come back down. We'll be up for a while." Jasper's wicked smile intrigues me and I change quickly.

As I come back down the stairs I literally bump into Emmett who is wearing quite the pair of "pajamas." His boxer briefs hug his toned thighs and his T-shirt hangs just low enough to cover the package I'd like to unwrap.

I apologize as my mind wonders what it would feel like to be pressed against his body. _Are his muscles rock hard or would we mold into each other?_

"Don't worry about it, c'mon." Emmett throws an arm around my shoulder and pulls me with him. "You ever played 'Asshole' before?"

When Emmett and I enter the room, Bella is shuffling a deck of cards. Jasper grabs beer for everyone. It's a pajama party for adults.

"Hmm…I don't think I've ever played that one." I act coy, hoping he'll believe me and not catch on to the fact that I'm hustling him.

"Well we can explain the game as we go. It's pretty easy." Emmett says and pats the cushion next to him. "Sit next to me and I'll help you."

Jasper sits down next to Bella and she deals the cards. They walk me through the first go round, explaining the game and rules. During the first game Emmett is "President," Bella is "VP" and poor Jasper is the "asshole."

The three of us stay up until the sun peeks through the windows. We're drunk and I'm wearing a crown made out of cardboard. Our laughter echoes through the silent house. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

We are busted when Edward comes down, in his robe. Yes, that's right, his _robe_. It sends the four of us into hysterics, tears streaming down our faces. He chastises us for our drunken antics before realizing that no one is actually listening to a word he's saying.

That night began the closest friendships I've ever had. Jasper, Bella, Emmett and I formed a bond that night that Edward and Alice could never understand. Most of the time it doesn't bother them, but sometimes the inside jokes get to them.

****~~December 2009 – Accidents Happen~~****

When I wake I am at a complete loss. A constant beeping is the first thing I hear. My mind replays the accident, but can't recall when that was. _Has it been hours, days? _I know I'm in bed, tucked in tightly, but I literally can't move.

I remember trying to move my hand after the accident and attempt to wiggle my fingers. I quickly realize they're being held. My eyes open slowly, afraid of what they will find and that's when I see him. He's sitting in a chair next to my bed, his hand holding mine, his head resting on the edge of the mattress.

Emmett's face is hidden but it seems he is sleeping. I look at our joined hands and tears begin to fall. My eyes follow my arm and it's covered in bruises and cuts all the way up until the sleeve of the gown appears. Realization hits me; I'm in the hospital, hooked up to machines. Who knows how long I've been here.

My mind races as I try to come up with a timeline. My eyes flicker back and forth, desperately taking in the scene around me. A glance at the window tells me it's sometime in the afternoon? The multitude of flower arrangements around the room says I've been here for at least a few days.

Panic sets in and I feel my inner core start to tremble. The immensity of my emotions causes a sob to finally escape. Emmett slowly stirs. He glances my way then around the empty room, and then quickly looks back at me. His face is full of surprise.

"Rose?" He stands abruptly and his hands fly to my face. "NURSE!" He calls out, just like the movies. "Rose, babe, it's so good to see your gorgeous eyes." His voice screams relief.

"Emmett." It's the only word I can force out of my dry, scratchy throat.

A nurse shows up at the door and takes in the scene. She turns and alerts another nurse before rushing to my side. A straw is shoved in my face and I am told to drink. It's water. It's one of the most refreshing sips of water I've ever had.

I try my voice again. "What happened?" It still hurts but I make it clear that I need to be filled in.

"Rose, honey, you were in a pretty bad accident and you've been here at the University of Washington Medical Center for a while." I notice how tired Emmett seems, it looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"How long is a while?" If I whisper, speaking is easier. I wait for Emmett's reply and watch the nurse as she adjusts machines and wires.

"Three weeks."

_Did he say three weeks_? I ask myself. _Thanksgiving was three weeks ago? I've been in this bed for three weeks? _I anticipated a few days, but weeks is a complete shock.  
My heart starts pounding and Emmett's voice fades out. I remember the accident. There is breaking glass and headlights and the scream of metal bending. A fast-paced beeping comes into ear shot and my breathing picks up.

Everything fades to black and I'm lost in my memories again.

****~~November 2007 – First Date Butterflies~~****

I quickly walk up the sidewalk to meet Emmett. It seems like the universe is against me tonight and I'm fifteen minutes late. The dress I was planning on wearing wasn't back from the cleaners, I couldn't find shoes to go with the new dress, and then my cell phone went missing.

Finally, though, I make it into Port Angeles and am just a short walk away from _Bella Italia_. The night is cold and the wind whips around me, throwing my hair wildly. The hem of my dress dances in the breeze and threatens to fly up.

The Italian place Emmett chooses has gotten really great reviews and I am excited to check it out. It feels strange to be going on a date, especially with someone I met a week ago, but I can't deny how excited I am.

When Emmett walked me to my car after Thanksgiving night and asked for my number, I was shocked. It had been a while since I'd been on a date, let alone with someone I was truly interested in.

It was easy to say yes when he'd called and while I had my reservations, I allowed myself a little bit of harmless fun.

I pull the door open and when I step in I notice how small it is. It's a lovely space, with intimate settings, but I guess I expected something a bit larger. A woman greets me, "Welcome to Bella Italia, how can I help you this evening?"

"I'm meeting someone…" I lean around the woman and try to glance at the diners behind the wine rack. "I'm not sure if he's here yet though."

"What is the last name, I can check for you."

"McCarty." I'm nervous all of a sudden, and my mind focuses on the worst-case scenario. _What if he doesn't show up?_ Before I can continue on that train of thought the hostess speaks.

"Oh yes, he's here already. Follow me." She leads me up two steps and into the dining area.

A couple sits in a booth oblivious to the world, while a family is taking up two tables across from them. Emmett sits further away from the other guests in a booth against the window. The candle light flickers across his face and I'm surprised to see he appears nervous too.

He's wearing a pin stripe suit with a pink button up underneath. It looks so good with his dark hair and skin. His hair looks natural, little wisps here and there. I want to run my fingers through it, to brush it aside.

"Hi." I say softly when the hostess leaves us. I'm still standing, closer to Emmett than my seat and I'm not sure why. It's unnerving to feel this shy and I question my usual confidence. The fact that I am questioning myself sends up a red flag. I realize my feelings for him might be more serious than I thought.

"Hey," he says, smiling as he stands to greet me. "Here, sit." Emmett extends his hand across the table, offering me the seat opposite him.

"You look really good, Rose."

"Thanks Emmett, so do you."

We're silent for a minute until the waiter comes. We order our drinks and take a look at the menu. We discuss entrees we've heard about, what looks good, and finally decide.

There is a good flow through dinner and the conversation comes easily. I'm not incessantly thinking about what to say next and I don't worry about impressing him. It seems he feels the same way. He looks relaxed and the smile hasn't left his face since I sat down.

Emmett tells me he wants to be a history professor and I share my dream of being a news anchor. We talk about how we ended up in Washington, and it seems we both found ourselves here as a result of our parents. While I only had to suffer through a move once, Emmett has moved around quite a bit.

"I hated the moving," Emmett admits. "It was always right after I got settled and made friends that we started packing up to leave again. My dad worked hard to make sure his family had everything they wanted, but it also dragged us to different cities often. My mom left us when we moved to Washington, and when my father decided to move again, I was just old enough to tell him 'no.'"

Emmett's story breaks my heart, so I tell him about how I found myself here. "Well, we moved out here for my dad's job too, actually. We were living in D.C. My dad is a surgeon. I didn't even know my parents were looking to move, but one day they told me he was offered a position out here and he took it. I was a senior in high school by then and looking for something different so I decided to come with them. The rest is history…"

The first awkward moment of the night finds us. We finish our meals and Emmett pays the check. I wonder if he will walk me to my car, will he try to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me?

_Yes, I do._

Emmett walks me to my car and the butterflies in my stomach fly around in full force. He uses his body to trap me in between him and the front of the car. His hands rest on the hood as he leans in toward me.

The breeze blows just as his lips meet mine. The air, thick with moisture, mixes with his scent. In that moment I feel like he surrounds me. Our mouths are moving in harmony when all of a sudden something pinches my arm.

****~~December 2009 – Hospital Confusion~~****

My eyes flutter open automatically. I see bodies, but am unclear as to how many.

I realize the pinch is from someone sticking something into my right arm. It hurts and whomever it is isn't being gentle.

I think I hear Bella call my name before I fall asleep again.

****~~December 2007 – The Death of A Romance~~****

Memory rips me from the romantic dinner and throws me into the downfall of that night.

His lips are as soft as I imagined. His tongue gently runs across my lip and a fire ignites in me. Emmett takes a step closer as the kiss deepens. His hands wrap around my waist and mine around his neck, each of us pulling the other closer. We continue momentarily until I remember we are on the street.

Inviting him home crosses my mind as I untangle myself from him. I can see the disappointment on his face, but he smiles and thanks me for a wonderful evening. His hand lingers in mine as he takes one step away.

I grip his hand tighter and give him a tug in my direction. It's my silent invitation to come home with me, an invitation for so much more. With one hand I unlock the car door and smile to myself when he realizes what I'm saying.

"I'll follow you?" he asks. I nod in response and watch him make his way to and climb into his car from my rearview mirror.

I haven't invited any one back to my place in a long time, and I am a little nervous. It's funny, though, how something so insignificant like him holding my hand, can feel reassuring.

Finally we're here and I park my car. Emmett pulls in behind me and I lead him through the garage and into the kitchen. There are no words and nothing needs to be said as I lead him up the stairs. My heels against the hardwood floors are the only sound and the light of the moon leaking through the windows is our only light.

When we finally enter my bedroom I'm anxious. I'm anxious to touch him and feel his body but also because I'm sharing my space, my private life. This house has been just mine since I moved here. He's the first person to see it.

The room isn't large but it suits me. I've come to love the feeling of the plush carpet underneath my bare feet and my bed fits perfectly. I'm starting to get nervous again but thankfully Emmett takes the lead.

He pulls me into him, molding our bodies together, and his lips find mine. Without breaking our kiss he lifts me up and carries me to the bed, laying me down.

My nerves are in full force and the fact that I'm about to sleep with _this_ guygets me thinking. I've been alone for a while now and finally adjusted to that lifestyle. I wonder why I made the decision to open myself to Emmett so quickly.

I lay back and try to relax my racing mind and focus on Emmett, whose hands are running down my torso, over my hips and down my thighs. When he reaches my ankle he bends my leg and kisses my inner thigh as he removes my shoe.

Emmett pulls back to remove his jacket and shirt before reuniting our mouths. We kiss as he strips me of my panties and I lean back just long enough to remove my dress. I am left in my purple bra.

As his eyes take me in I reach for his belt. "Rosalie, you are absolutely gorgeous." His voice sounds honest and I believe him.

His belt needs to go, along with his pants, and I quickly make that happen. Seeing Emmett in his boxer briefs makes me think of Thanksgiving night when I bumped into him on the stairs. I smile at the memory.

Our bodies entangle and our hands roam each other. His muscles are hard and soft at the same time. The feel of his smooth skin under my hands is encouraging. I reach into the waist band of his boxers and pull them down and over his massive erection.

My hand wraps around his shaft and I make slow motions up and down. I run a finger over his tip and he twitches in my grip. As I work his cock Emmett's hand slips between my legs and ghosts over my wet pussy. He makes a few passes before his fingers slide into me.

I continue to pump my hand in a rhythm with my eyes closed and my head thrown back. We build each other into a frenzy before our lips collide again and his dick grazes my sensitive spot.

Emmett reaches for the condom he must have pulled out and opens the seal. I writhe under him in anticipation and need as he puts the condom on. His body hovers over me and our eyes meet as he enters me. There's much more of a connection in that moment between us than either of us expected. I see the surprised look on his face before he can hide it.

His movements are slow and hesitant. Our bodies are stiff at first and it's a bit awkward until we find our pace. Slowly he builds speed, sliding in and out of me. My fingers dig into his shoulders with want.

It's odd how enthralled two people can become in the throes of ecstasy. My nerves calm and I feel a new connection to him. Emmett's large hands grip my waist, holding my body against his thrusts.

I sit up and his motions slow down. I push his shoulders back and lead him to lie down. Once on his back I lean over him, capturing his lips and straddle him. My hand finds his dick and guides him into me. I slowly lower myself onto him at a teasing pace.

The feel of being filled by him is unbelievably hot and overwhelming. My body bounces up and down looking for the right angle. I lean back, bracing myself on his thighs, and with every movement I feel his cock drag along my inner wall.

"Oh yeah. Right there Emmett." The words slip out as I am lost in the moment. Coherent thought leaves me. "Fuck. Yes." I slow down and speed up, experimenting with how it all feels.

My back arches and his hands cup my breasts. He massages them roughly but it feels amazing. First his thumbs rub over my nipples, which cause goose bumps to break out and then his mouth is on me.

Pulling myself forward to him I wrap my arms around his neck. Our mouths meet and his tongue searches for mine. Just then his hands envelop my ass, with a slight squeeze he takes control. Guiding my frantic pace, he slows things down and begins nibbling my neck.

Teeth graze my skin and it drives me wild. My hands run through his hair and tug a little roughly. A grunt and strong thrust upward tells me he likes it, so I pull again. In a flash he is flipping us over, I'm on my back again and he is pumping in and out of me with fever.

Our bodies glisten with evidence of our efforts and we're both panting heavily. I want to vocalize how I feel but words can't express how fucking good it feels. My moans increase in volume and I feel feral.

No words come from him; he is silent aside from his grunts. I can feel his body stiffen as he thrusts into me. He seems to be waging an internal war, his arms tighten around my body, holding me close. The next minute sadness fills his eyes and his grip loosens. For one second I worry about his silence but my own orgasm is coming and I let go.

As I submit to the feelings of our bodies I am thrown into the bliss that is my release. My body trembles and his shakes. It starts between my legs, spreads to my stomach and then explodes throughout my body. Down to my toes my body rocks with ecstasy.

"Wow, that was..." I laugh at the lack of words to adequately describe the feeling. "Amazing." I look at Emmett, who has collapsed next to me.

"Yeah, that was fantastic." His smile fades and confusion covers his face.

I worry I've done something wrong and wonder what he could be confused about. Before I can say anything he is up and moving. His shirt is on as I sit up and he reaches for his pants.

"You don't have to go, you know. I imagine you have to work or go to class in the morning but if you can't stay you could hang for a bit." I hate that I sound like a pleading girl. It's not who I am but I'm confused.

"Thanks, but I have to get back to my place. There's a paper I uh…" He searches for something to say. "I have to finish."

Before I know it I'm watching him walk out my bedroom door, leaving me naked and wrapped up in my own sheets. I feel used and discarded, it doesn't take long for the tears to come and ruin the wonderful night.

****~~January 2010 – Playing Catch Up~~****

More muffled voices bring me back from my sleep.

"It's a good sign that she's woken up on her own. Her wounds are healing and her health is improving dramatically. I don't see a problem with releasing her to the rehab center next week."

"Thank you doctor. I really appreciate everything you've done."

_Emmett._

He is talking to my doctor. It is such a drastic change from the memory of him walking out on me.

My eyes stay closed, waiting to see what else will happen while I sleep. I hear movement around the room and it sounds like there was more than one person.

"Bella, you called Kindred Hospital and talked to the nurse there, right?"

"Yeah, they're expecting Rose and the nurse there said she would call UW for her records."

"Ok. Have you talked to her parents today?"

At that question my eyes fly open. Until now I hadn't thought of my parents and if they know. It's amazing how quickly Emmett notices I'm awake.

"Rose, you're awake." He rushes to my side. His hand wraps around mine and sits on the edge of my bed. "Can I get you anything? How are you feeling?"

Bella hangs back and lets Emmett take the lead. Our eyes meet and I smile at her, it's good to see my best friend.

"I'm as okay as I can be, Em." I tug the hand holding mine. I'm thankful Emmett seems to always know what I need because he leans forward and ever so carefully wraps his arms around me. 

Being wrapped up in his arms again is close to the best feeling I have ever experienced. It is clear it's been way too long. All too soon he pulls away from me and I already miss the closeness.

"Hey Bella." My voice is a whisper but sounds better than it did. I try to be casual with my best friend.

"Hey Rose. She shakes her head. "Always so nonchalant, that cool demeanor ever present." Bella sits across from Emmett, on my other side.

"Not ever present," I admit. "I may have had a few moments of panic recently." My instinct to hide my face is blocked by tubes and wires.

"You're braver than I am. Don't ever scare me like that again!" Bella gently hugs me as she begins to cry.

It's a promise I can't keep so I ignore it and ask my own questions. "Did I hear you say you spoke to my parents?"

"Yeah, I called them as soon as we found out what happened. I couldn't get a hold of them until earlier this week. Apparently they were in Fiji and unreachable. They wanted to fly out but I told them you were being transferred soon and to wait."

"I'm exhausted just thinking about them being here." My parents have a tendency to be very extreme. Either they are completely hands off, not involved at all, or they are over involved in every detail of my life.

"It's okay, Rose. We're not going anywhere. We'll be here to filter your time with them." It's a surprising relief to have Emmett understand so much about my family and know what I need from him.

"I don't know where I'd be without you two right now. Thank you."

"Of course we're here, Rose — " Bella starts to stay but is cut off by Emmett.

"You're family, babe. That means we're always by your side, no matter what. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not." Even though Emmett makes light of the moment, I know how much he means those words.

"I couldn't ask for a better family. Now…" I yawn, tired from all the sleeping I've been doing, apparently. "What else can you tell me?" I fight the sleep that's trying to take me.

"You just missed Jasper. He was here all night and this morning but had to get home. He should be back a little later," Bella tells me. She looks at Emmett and he continues.

"Edward and Alice have been here this morning too. We're kind of taking shifts so someone is always here with you."

"Emmett rarely leaves, though. He got yelled at by the nurse for trying to shower in your bathroom. Apparently they prefer that visitors go home to do that." Bella laughs as she tells me.

"I don't see the big goddamn deal. I brought all my own stuff," Says Emmett defensively. "Besides, how am I supposed to go home and relax knowing she's here?"

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and Bella excuses herself. Emmett and I have the room to ourselves for who knows how long.

"I love you, Em. I would be a mess without you by my side." I want nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms. I literally ache for it.

"I love you too, Rose. I'll always be at your side, you know that. I've missed you." Emmett slips off the bed and pulls up a chair. He rests his head on my lap and just watches me, so similar to how I found him when I first woke up.

His fingers thoughtlessly play with mine as he fidgets and caresses my hand. My strength seems to be returning because I find I can lift my other arm and rest it on his head. My fingers in his hair reassure us both.

Time seems to fade away as Emmett and I catch up. He tells me about the small things I've missed and what's going on in everyone's lives. I am about to tell him about my dreams when Jasper walks in.

His stride is casual like he's been walking in and out of this place forever. The coming and going has become a habit for everyone, which is becoming clearer and clearer. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"It's about damn time you woke up. I've been waiting for like… ever." Jasper says in his best valley-girl voice.

I smile at his attempt to be less dramatic but it doesn't stop the tears. The water works are uncontrollable.

"Oh God, don't get weepy on me, Rose. You know I hate tears. If you keep this up, I'll go to the cafeteria and drink bad coffee until I get the clear to come back," he threatens so I do what I can to stop crying. It's not easy.

"Stop flapping your jaw and get over here." Emmett gets up and allows Jasper to take his spot.

Another cautious hug reminds me of how bad I must be. Emmett told me most of it, but I'm sure there are some facts he 'forgot' to mention.

"So…" I try to remember what Jasper had going on before my accident. My memory is hazy but I remember something about a girl. "How are things going with that girl?"

Jasper is surprised, "That's what you ask me about? I haven't seen her since before Thanksgiving."

"Why not?" It feels like a normal conversation on a normal day, which is nice.

"Well, it seems one of my best friends was in an accident, and aside from mandatory classes and some work, I've spent all my time by her side."

Just like that we are back in the hospital room and I am the delicate flower everyone is trying to take care of. Their love and support is appreciated but I hate being a burden.

"Ugh. When the hell can I get out of here?" My frustration gets the best of me. "I love you guys but I hate being held here like this! I want to go home. When can I go home?" Quickly I go from frustrated to crying.

Emmett is by my side in an instant holding my hand. Jasper holds the other. "Soon beautiful," he says, and then answers my question. "You're getting better but you need rehab. The doctors are hopeful to get you out of here in a few days. You won't be home but you'll have fewer restrictions than you do here."

"I just want to be done with it all. I'm tired." And I am. As if on cue, I yawn and my eyes get heavy. I don't want to sleep, I feel like that is all I have been doing. I want to be with my friends…my family.

"It's okay Rose, sleep. We will be here when you wake up." Emmett whispers in my ear and my body automatically relaxes at his voice.

As I drift off my desire to get through the healing period is unbearable. I want nothing more than to be past this and moving on. I give up and decide that sleeping through it seems like the next best thing. The blackness takes me again.

****~~November 2008 – In Which Things Get Awkward~~****

It's November. I pull into my best friend's driveway. It feels like the last year has flown by. A year ago today I spent my first Thanksgiving with Bella and everyone. I couldn't be more thankful for the last year I've spent with them. Well… most of them anyway.

I scowl as I walk up the pathway to Bella's front door. Just the thought of Emmett enrages me. If I was honest with myself and others, I would admit that most of my anger comes from being hurt and embarrassed.

The last few months have been a careful dance of avoidance. Emmett and I spend very little, if any, time alone. I am very good at plastering a smile on my face while I cry on the inside. I tell myself no one notices, but who knows.

He has called a few times, left a couple of messages, but I ignore them. I don't want to hear his excuses. Eventually I will get over this and be able to look at him. I'm just not there yet.

Before I even reach the steps Jasper is opening the front door. This can't be good. "Happy Thanksgiving, Rose." Jasper hugs me.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Stretch."

Jasper got the nickname 'Stretch' simply because of his height, though the fact that he plays soccer may have influenced me a little bit. I've come to know him pretty well, and I know he's got an agenda.

"How are you doing?" He skirts around the real question he wants to ask.

I cut right to the chase. "Look, I'm fine." Jasper raises his eyebrows at my statement, silently questioning me. "Ok, so maybe I'm not _fine_ fine but I'm working on it. I don't really want to talk about it."

"You can't ignore the problem, Rose. It's not going to just disappear, and I love you and Emmett too much to let this come between any of us." Jasper means no harm but he hits a sensitive spot with me.

"You don't know what he did or how he treated me. So before you talk, remember that." The minute the words are out I regret them. I'm not angry with Jasper and I know better than to take it out on him.

"Tell me about it then." Jasper sits on the porch swing and waits for me to join him. His patience is one of his best qualities.

It's been months since my date with Emmett. Bella tried to talk to me about it when it was obvious things didn't go as well as Alice had hoped. I closed down on everyone. The thought of finally telling someone is relieving.

So I tell Jasper everything, about dinner and how well everything seemed to go. Nothing is left out or edited for him. I trust him with my life and I know he can handle my emotions. When I get to the part where we go back to my house my emotions range from anger to sadness. Jasper comforts me. With his arm around my shoulder I snuggle into him and finish my story.

"That's why I'm so angry, and why I'm not ready to get over everything and buddy up with Emmett right now." I wait for Jasper's response, not sure what he will say.

"Wow. That's much worse than I thought." Jasper pauses and thinks for a moment. "Look Rose, I'm in no position to tell you what to do, but what I can do is give you a tiny insight to Emmett."

"I don't want a sob story about how hard he had it, Jasper! It doesn't excuse what he did. I have never felt so used in my entire life, and for that to come from someone who I thought was a friend? I knew better. I knew going out was a bad idea but I ignored my instincts because I really liked him. Look where that got me!" My voiced is raised and I try to calm down before any one hears us.

"I can't argue that, Rose, but maybe if you knew some more about him, it would explain why he did what he did. I think you might be surprised by what you find out." Jasper knows something but won't tell me. I can't do this, not on Thanksgiving and I tell him exactly that.

"Fine, but if you won't talk to Emmett just yet, talk to someone. I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Jasper hugs me before getting up. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"I need a minute. Go ahead, I'll be right there." Jasper leaves me with a kiss on the cheek. The silence and the cool air are a welcome feeling. I almost stayed home this year but I know being by myself would have been more angst-ridden than coming and dealing with Emmett.

I think about what Jasper said and I know he is right. Unfortunately my pride is hurt and I am just not ready to move past things. I clear my mind and wipe away the remains of my tears.

It's funny when I realize that, for the second time, I am steeling myself for Thanksgiving in the Swan residence, for two very different reasons. Originally I was nervous about meeting new people. Now I'm getting my emotions in check because of what turned out to be a one-night stand.

Once inside we all seem to forget the drama and just enjoy the holiday together. I catch up with Edward, whom I rarely see because he spends so much time working. He's studying to become a doctor, just like his father. Alice tells me about her date with Felix, which was a long time coming.

The night starts off smoothly. Emmett and I are friendly but I make sure not to linger. I catch Bella's eyes as I walk away from him. I must look like such a cold bitch to them, if only they knew.

As we all make our way to the dining room Bella pulls me aside. "Hey Rose, I know we haven't talked about what happened, and now isn't the time, but I want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm as okay as I can be, Bella, and you're right, now isn't the time, but when I'm ready, I will talk to you. I promise."

Just as quickly as it began our conversation is over and we act like nothing ever happened. Dinner is fun and it's nice to be around my friends. Even Emmett has me laughing a bit, which I would never admit out loud.

My biggest problem with the whole incident is that I know better than to get close to men. They leave; they hurt you and disregard you like you don't matter. It's the story of my life. I ignored the red flags and my instincts and look where it got me, hurt and embarrassed.

I glance over at Emmett to find him watching me. Dinner is almost finished so I excuse myself, claiming to be getting beer for everyone. I head out to the garage in hope of a peaceful moment alone in the cool air.

I am not so lucky and am shocked when Emmett walks through the door.

"We need to talk, and since you won't return my calls, now seems to be the only time."

"There is nothing to talk about, and even if there was, now is most certainly not the time." I open the fridge and load my arms up with cold beer.

"Rose, I need to apologize and explain some things. How I treated you was unacceptable and I need to rectify that." The expression on Emmett's face is genuine, which makes me angrier.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Your reasoning won't change anything. What happened happened. Just give me time and I will be fine."

"I won't give you time. I don't want you to be 'fine'; I want you better than fine. You deserve better than that."

His words are like daggers to the spot I put under lock and key for the night. I fought hard all day not to let my pain show and I won't break down now.

I take a deep breath of the cold air lingering in the garage and gather my strength. My arms full of bottles, I push past Emmett with my final words on the subject. "I will not talk about this tonight. If you have to say something to me, you can call me tomorrow."

With that I leave him standing alone with the promise that I will listen to him. I'm not sure I am happy with this outcome but it's better than returning to our friends in tears.

The rest of the night is uneventful and goes without any more confrontations. It isn't until I grab my purse that I find myself approached again, this time by Jasper.

"Hey, you better call me. If I don't hear from you I'm coming over, got it?" With a final threat and a hug goodbye I make it out the door with few tears shed.

Once home I fall asleep quickly, even with Emmett and the evening on my mind. I sleep soundly through the night, only to wake up to my eight a.m. alarm.

I go through my morning routine and am enjoying my coffee when my cell phone buzzes. It is tempting to ignore the call but I drag myself over and check the caller-ID. _Emmett._ It's early even for him.

"Hello," I answer resigned to the fact that I promised to talk to him. It doesn't mean I have to enjoy it.

"Hi, Rose…" He pauses briefly. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Emmett." I may seem a bit colder then I mean too. I don't ask how he's doing, because I can't find it in me to pretend to care right now.

"I was hoping we could get together and talk today. Would it be all right if I came over?"

My assumption was that we would talk, but I never thought about where. I weigh the pros and cons of having him here quickly. Having Emmett back in my house will remind me of that night, but that night is exactly what we'll be talking about. Plus, if he comes to me, I can kick him out whenever I want. My place it is.

"Yeah, Emmett, that will be fine." I glance around my kitchen to make sure it's tidy. "I'll see you in a little bit." I am so not looking forward to this conversation.

I clean up a few things while I wait for him to arrive, which is only twenty minutes later. I watch as he climbs out of his silver Infiniti. The morning is cold and a light mist accompanies the fog hanging over us.

He has a white paper bag in his hand that makes me suspicious. His shoulders are slumped and his eyes are on his feet as he walks the path to my front door. For half a second, I feel bad, then the door bell rings.

This time it's his turn to watch me. The open windows expose my living room if I don't close the curtains. Of course today was one of the days I left them open.

I let Emmett in and lead him to the kitchen. It seems like neutral space. "Would you like some coffee?" I offer.

"I'd love some, thank you." He leaves the paper bag on the counter. "I brought some blueberry muffins."

The silence is heavy in the room and I'm not sure where to start. I could lay into him and give him a piece of my mind but I'm too tired for that. _Do I let him speak first?_ I wonder to myself.

"Rose, first I need to start off by apologizing. How I treated you was beyond inappropriate. You deserve so much better than that, not only as a lover but also as someone I consider my friend. Nothing I can say will excuse what I did, but I would like to have a chance to explain what was going through my mind."

I hand Emmett a mug and let him continue.

"I told you my mom left when I was younger, right?" He looks up at me and there is something about his eyes that I can't place. "Well, that had a huge effect on me. I was young enough to not understand but old enough to not be oblivious to it. My dad worked a lot and he was never one to really discuss 'feelings', so I was a ten-year old left to figure things out on my own. With no note and no explanation, what was I supposed to think? Up until that point I knew my mother loved me and when she left there was nothing to say she didn't still love me."

A heavy sigh is the only break in his speech. "Eventually, with moving around so much and people coming and going, I came to the conclusion that nothing is permanent. People leave, whether they love you or not." Emmett is focused on his coffee, twisting the cup back and forth. It's like he's talking to himself.

"It's easier to keep people out and not get hurt. I've lived like that for years. At least when it comes to matters of the heart. Before you came a long the only people I let in since I moved from Texas are our friends. I panicked, Rose, what I started to feel for you was way more than I expected. I didn't know what else to do so I ran."

Emmett's words sink it and my brain scrambles them. I'm speechless for a moment, unsure of how to respond. A lifetime of picking up and leaving can leave its impression on a growing boy, but can I forgive him? It's so hard, on one hand I understand where he is coming from but at the same time I am so angry with him.

I sigh and brace myself to bare it all, another risk I hope I don't regret. "Do you have any idea how you made me feel, any idea at all?" I look Emmett square in the eye. If we're going to get through this we need to get it all out.

"I can only imagine," is his only response.

"Well, let me tell you how it felt to me. One minute we're having the best sex I've ever had —"

_That quickly got his attention._

"And the next minute you can't get out the door fast enough. It would have been better if you were a complete stranger." My eyes fall downward, focusing on the marble countertop. I can't look him in the eyes for this.

"To some extent I expect that behavior from someone who doesn't know me well. With you… you were a friend who I had come to trust. To have you leave me that way only made it worse. I was embarrassed and hurt. I didn't know if I said or did something wrong or if it was just me in general."

I shake my head to erase the image. My memory has compressed that night into Emmett's back while he walks away.

"You left me there! Without a thought, it seemed, and you know what?" I begin pacing as my emotions get the better of me. "I'm not even that angry." Admitting that deflates me instantly.

"You're not?" He's confused and cautious, that much is clear.

"No. The humiliation and betrayal are what keep me from moving forward. I'm a proud person, Emmett. Sometimes that is a weakness, but right now you've wounded me so badly I can't seem to care that my pride is a little piece of the reason I can't forgive you."

****~~January 2010 – Hope of Freedom~~****

"Rose. Babe, you need to wake up." It's Emmett's voice, I'm sure of this, but I'm looking at Emmett and his lips aren't moving. "Rose." Now he sounds a little frustrated. He is always so impatient.

I close my eyes in an effort to clear the confusion. His words don't make sense.

I blink and I'm no longer in my kitchen. It's the hospital room I've been waking up in for who knows how many weeks now.

People are moving around the room. It's the most activity I've seen. I notice Jasper off to my left. He's taking my flowers. _What the hell? _Yup, he just walked out with two of _my_ bouquets tucked into his arms.

Movement in my peripheral vision catches my attention. It's Emmett, he has his back to me – I scowl at his back, I irrationally hate it. He's talking to Bella and Edward but before I can call to them they are gone.

Emmett turns back to me, "Finally you're awake. It's a busy day and we need you to stay up for a little while." He pulls down my covers, loosening the cocoon I've been trapped in.

When I look down I notice my arms first. The once purple and black bruises are now a fading yellow-green and the small cuts seem to be healing over. I also notice my I.V. is gone.

Hope is my only thought when I look up at Emmett. "Am I going home today?" I don't even try to fight the grin spreading across my face.

"Not _home_ home, but out of here, yes." He waits for my reaction and when my smile falters, he is on top of it. "You need the rehab, Rose. You've been off your feet and mending some serious breaks for a few weeks now. You'll need to get used to being up and moving again."

"All right, all right. I get it. I need to do this and complaining is not going to do anyone any good." I slap a grin on my face to show him I can do this.

"That's my girl." He leans in and kisses me, but all too quickly he is gone. I pout just a little. It's the first time he's kissed me in God knows how long and with the memories I've been dredging up, I could use more of the sweet guy.

Moving into the rehab center is exhausting and while I spend most of the day at Emmett's side we have no time together. By the time I settle into my new room sleep is looming.

My days become routine very quickly at Kindred. A nurse wakes me up first thing in the morning for breakfast, then Emmett usually arrives and stays until a little after lunch. My doctor recommended Emmett be here for as much of my physical therapy as possible.

I eat, work out, talk to doctors, eat some more and sleep. The days blur together and quickly weeks are passing. My progress grows and the months are changing. My friends come and support me and share the days I am missing.

Emmett is there often though; he's even fallen asleep with me a few times. My nurse, Demetri didn't like that too much. Some days are better than others. I give my doctors and Em credit for their patience. Especially on the bad days when the tears don't stop and I'm not the nicest person I can be.

Before I know it there are whispers of being released. Freedom is discreetly mentioned and my hope soars, secretly of course. It gets to the point where I wait every day, my knee bouncing, for Emmett's arrival.

He sees my doctor before he comes to me in the mornings. They discuss my progress. I am waiting for the morning he walks in to tell me I get to go home.

I hear footsteps approaching my room and I sit up straight. My legs hang off the hospital-like bed, swinging in excitement. When I hear him enter my room I do a little wiggle of anticipation.

"Goood morning, Emmett." I sing. I'm like a little girl on Christmas morning, nothing can break my mood.

"Morning, babe." He bends down to kiss me. His hands slide around my waist and I lean into him. Since I've been making more progress he's been more and more hands-on with me. "And it's apparently a good one," he teases.

"Another day closer to going home." I slowly stand up and make my way to the bathroom. I play with my hair a bit and put on some chap stick.

"Speaking of going home…" I can hear the smile in his voice and I wish more than anything that I could run to him. Instead I take my time, afraid to rush myself and meet him halfway.

"Am I going home? Please say yes, please!"

"Yup, you get released tomorrow."

I do a happy dance and squeal like the girl I am. Then I wrap my arms around Emmett's waist. The most comfortable and reassuring place I know is in his arms.

"You have to get through today, so let's focus on that. Okay?" He tries to hide his own smile but I see through him.

That is exactly what we do. I see my doctors as usual, though this time they are giving me home instructions, and I go to physical therapy where I get a list of exercises to do.

By the time I lay down I am so anxious for the morning that sleep seems impossible. I drift off at some point and the next thing I know, it's the morning of my release.

Jasper is the first to walk through my door, which is surprising. Bella is right behind him with Edward and Alice in tow.

"You look surprised, Sunshine. No 'good morning' for me?" Jasper kisses me on the cheek and sits close.

"Good morning. I guess I was expecting Emmett, no offense or anything. Is he coming?"

"Nope. He got stuck at work, so we're here to pack you up and take you home." Jasper points to our friends who are already gathering up my bags. "But first you have to eat something."

"No, we can stop on the way home." I lower my voice and whisper, "I've had enough of this food. It's gross."

Jasper whispers back, "On top of it, Slim, I brought you a plain bagel with cream cheese and a large cup of Seattle's Best." He hands me the bag. "Don't you dare tell Emmett I did this, he'd kill me."

I greedily take the bag and enjoy my first real breakfast in a long time. Once I finish I help pack my things up. The feeling of being helpless is indescribable and it feels good to be able to walk around and help.

It takes us about an hour to pack everything up. While I wait for my discharge paperwork, Edward and Jasper run bags out to the car. Bella, Alice and I chat a bit.

"How are you feeling, Rose? I mean you feel confident going home, right? This isn't just about getting out of this place?" Asks Bella, always the worrier.

"Yes, Bella, I feel good, like I can do this on my own."

"Okay, just checking." Bella says defensively.

Alice is awfully quiet which is very unlike her. She also looks guilty. "Alice, why are you so quiet?"

"What? No reason. I'm just excited for you. I don't want to add to your anxiety to get out of here, you know?" She can't look me in the eye and lie. She's looking every where else but at me.

Just as I am about to grill her for information the nurse comes in. "Saved by the nurse!" Alice squeals and runs out.

For a minute I glare at the empty doorway Alice just ran through then turn my attention to the nurse. She's got her cart and checks my temperature and blood pressure.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." Her name badge says 'Heidi.' "I've got some paperwork to review quickly and then some signatures, then you're free to go."

Bella sits with me while Heidi goes over all of my instructions. The things I can eat, what I can and can't do. It's repetitive but I get through it.

I'm handed a pen, and told where to sign and initial. Just as the last 'T' is crossed Jasper and Edward walk in. "Where's Alice?" I ask.

"She took Edward's car home." Jasper answers.

"Why?" Now I am really suspicious. Something is going on.

"I'm not sure, she just said she had to get out of here, so I let her take my car. Jasper has room in the Tahoe for all of us." Edward helps me up.

One wheel chair and a long ride home later, we are pulling into my driveway. It's an odd feeling to be home after being gone for so long. The house shows no signs of a missing owner. I guess I expected it to be obvious I haven't been here.

With more help my stuff is quickly unloaded and unpacked. I couldn't ask for better friends, and I tell them so.

"No big deal, Rose. That's what we're here for." Bella hugs me.

Edward hugs me next on his way out. "We're going to give you some time but we'll all be back for dinner tonight. No cooking, we're getting take-out."

"Just try to relax for a few hours," Jasper says as he steps through my front door.

Once everyone is gone I go back to my bedroom. It feels so good to be home. I run my hand along the dresser, opening a drawer here and there, just to see all my belongings. It's reassuring to see my stuff in my furniture.

Until... "These aren't mine." I say out loud. Boxers are neatly folded in a drawer. The next one is stuffed with shirts that are definitely not mine. I find more and more stuff I don't own.

It takes a few minutes but I start to recognize things. They're Emmett's. I smile to myself and take out one of his t-shirts. I bring it to my nose in hopes of smelling him, but all I get is laundry detergent.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice asks from my doorway. I turn to find Emmett watching me, a smirk playing on his face.

"What is all of this?"

"I thought that I should stay with you for a little while. I don't think you should be alone just yet." My boyfriend was the sweetest, most considerate man. "I hope you don't mind that I just moved stuff in."

"Not at all. I… I… couldn't be happier." My eyes tear up I'm so happy.

"Good. Now come on, we're going to relax and just chill out. I brought over a movie. Get comfortable on the couch."

I lay across the sofa while Emmett puts in a movie and gets some water. Just as I put the blanket over my body a horrible pain shoots through my leg.

"Ahhhhh. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Emmett rushes to my side from the kitchen. "Ow. Oh my God. It huuuuurts." I rub my leg.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to call the doctor?" Emmett is careful not to touch me but his hand hovers over my leg.

The pain is horrible and I don't know how to stop it. "No. Charley horse." I manage to get out between gasps of pain. Do I straighten the leg and suffer through it or do I go limp and hope it stops?

Emmett laughs a sigh of relief and starts massaging my leg. Finally it starts to dull. The tension must leave my face because he asks, "Better?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was horrible."

"I hate those damn things. I'll be right back."

He returns promptly and we snuggle up for the movie. Turns out he got _The Killers_. It was good and just as the credits roll our friends walk through the door with Chinese.

Dinner is a blast and it's nice to be home with everyone. We laugh and relax like old times. It's even better to crawl into bed with Emmett. Being held as you drift off to sleep is like no other feeling.

The next week is much the same. We decide to have dinner with the group once a week and watch a random movie. Things are getting normal again, with the exception of my leg, which is still bothering me. Some days it's worse than others.

"Do you want me to call someone and make an appointment to get that checked out, Rose?" Emmett asks from the bathroom. It's become routine for us to chat while he gets ready for work.

"No. I probably just pulled a muscle pushing myself too much, or something." I stretch the offending leg while I lay in bed.

"It's been over a week, are you sure?"

"Yes." I sigh. "Don't worry so much, I'm fine. They wouldn't have released me if I wasn't fit to be home."

It takes some convincing but Emmett lets it go and heads off to work. It's a rainy day so I decide a few more hours of sleep are in order. Curling back up into my bed I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take me.

My last thought is about Emmett and the night of cuddling to come.

****~~February 2010 – A Major Loss~~****

**Emmett McCarty**

The room is quiet and stuffy. My chair is uncomfortable and covered in a horrible floral pattern. We wait for the director to return. Thank God for Bella. I'm glad she could be here with me.

I haven't spoken to anyone in days, not since it happened. When I pulled into the driveway I was so excited to be home. It was supposed to be a quiet evening, just the two of us.

It was far from a quiet evening. The house was dark and weary. I knew she was sleeping, but when she didn't wake up I started to worry. Five minutes later I was on the phone, dialing 9-1-1.

How do you come to terms with finding the one you love has left you? I was just with her earlier that day. I should have made her call the doctor. If only I had taken her myself, insisted, she would still be here with me.

My friends were trying to help me stop blaming myself. I was getting there.

****~~February 2010 – The Breaking Point~~****

**Bella Swan**

Emmett is silent next to me. He's been like that since we got the call. He has only spoken to the paramedics and doctors. No one knew that her leg bothered her, except for him. We were warned about this happening, but it was the morning that Emmett wasn't there.

I think back to how well she was doing. We finally got her home and things were slowly getting back to normal. We enjoyed our dinners together and had lots of laughs. Most of us are trying to focus on those laughs, Emmett seems to be having a hard time doing that.

Phone calls aren't returned and he hasn't left her house. Jasper stopped by yesterday and found him on the couch. The house was dark and silent. Emmett simply stared out the window. He didn't even acknowledge Jasper when he walked in the unlocked front door.

Dishes were still in the sink, he hadn't touched anything since that morning. After failing at getting him to talk, Jasper took it upon himself to clean up. Edward was afraid he wasn't eating so he brought Emmett some dinner. Alice found the take out on the counter untouched this morning.

The three of us have spent our waking hours either together or with Emmett. It seems unreal, to be going through this again. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I waited in the emergency room on that Thanksgiving night waiting for some kind of news.

Relief swelled over us when we heard that she was alive. It was hard hearing how badly she was hurt, but the fact that she was alive outweighed anything else. To know she's gone after surviving that ordeal is crushing.

I'm surprised when Emmett finally speaks, while we wait for the director of the funeral home.

"It's crazy, you know, how love stays with you? Sometimes I wonder if I had stayed away, would it have been for the best? I feel selfish saying that, but this pain…"

I had never seen Emmett like this. He looked tired and it was clear he was a mess. I want to take the pain away from him.

"Emmett, I can't imagine how you feel but you'll get through this. I promise." I hold his hand, desperate to reassure him of the words I'm unsure of.

"I wish I could apologize for that one night. I could have had more time," he says, heartbreak clear in his eyes. "She took me by surprise. Her love took me by surprise and I froze."

I couldn't find the words to help my best friend. I didn't know how to be there for him, so I wrap my arms around him and hug. The comfort snapped something inside of him and he finally broke down.

The only sound was his heart breaking all over again. Emmett hadn't talked about this to any one. I will never know why he chose me but I'm glad he finally let it out.

"In that year I spent with her, she wasn't just the girl I fell in love with, she became my best friend." He pulled away, looking me in the eye. "Will this pain ever go away?"

"I'm not sure it will go away, but it will get easier everyday. I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"Thanks, Bella." With a tear in his eye he says, "Not for just being a great friend but because I had the chance to experience love when you introduced me to Rose."

**~~**February 2010 – A Whisper In The Wind **~~**

**Rosalie Hale**

One lone tear trails down my cheek for Emmett. I watch over as Bella holds him and comforts him. She questions whether her advice is true and whether he will pull through this. I long to tell them both how happy they will be and about the beautiful love they will find, but I can't. Watching from above is all I can do and I feel lucky to even have that.

44


End file.
